Claws
by Bri Nara
Summary: Werewolf AU. Arthur finds Alfred after his first transformation. Werewolf!Alfred/Arthur. One-shot.


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_I wanted some stress-relief typing that wasn't too dark and depressing and emo like 'On the Railing' or 'Masked' or 'Je vais attendre' so I turned it into a werewolf one-shot because there don't seem to be enough werewolf fics. Though I do see a certain author who has several werewolf AU fics and for that I say well done. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

It started on his hand. Where the monster had bitten him when he drove it out of town._  
_

___Make it stop..._ Alfred pleaded silently._I'll do anything, just please make it stop hurting!_

He could feel his hands cracking and bending into shapes that were in no way human. He had tried to keep them clamped onto his arms before, feeling as if his entire body would explode should he let go. As a consequence, he could now feel his nails lengthen, sinking directly into his biceps. They sharpened to the point that they drew blood.

Alfred screamed out in pain. He had felt ill all day; to the point that the boy couldn't move. But now, when he _finally_ had the strength to go outside, the strength to go outside and admire the forest surrounding his village bathed in moonlight, he felt an agony like he had never felt before.

He could feel a prickling sensation go up his limbs. He looked down in horror to see that his arms were being hidden beneath a layer of thick blonde fur. It was spreading. It was spreading across his chest and down to his legs.

He fell to the ground as his legs began their transformation. Alfred heard his bones crack and snap as well as his clothes ripping. He cried out as a tail erupted from his spine. He felt like his face was being pulled forward as it was stretched into a muzzle. His teeth sharpened into fangs. His ears were yanked to the top of his head as they too transformed.

When it was finally over, Alfred was panting over the grass. He was trembling in fear and pain. He tried to bring himself to his feet, but had to use a tree for support. Everything felt wrong. His limbs, his skin, his body, his senses, even his voice... they were all strange and foreign to him.

He tried to steady his breathing. But instead, he threw his head back and howled.

* * *

Arthur flinched when he heard the cry of a wolf so close to his home. He thought that the village had gotten rid of the wolfman a month ago! Alfred guaranteed it himself!

Arthur muttered something about 'incompetent gits' under his breath as he grabbed his wand. He exited the safety of his cabin and went into the surrounding forest. The night air was clear and the forest was quiet. He tread quietly to the area where he thought he heard the howl. He half-expected the wolf to be gone by then, but froze when he heard a faint noise.

Arthur peered around a tree to see a huge, twisted form. Its maw was full of razor sharp teeth. One of its claws was gripping a tree beside it. Its body was heaving up and down in deep breaths.

Arthur took a step back to avoid being seen, but crushed a stick. He held his breathe when the creature lifted its head to look at him. Wide and bright blue eyes stared at him.

Tears. The werewolf had tears in its eyes. The faint noise Arthur had heard was sniffling. The wolf only seemed to confirm it when it reached up a paw to wipe away the evidence.

_I had no idea that these things could cry..._ Arthur thought. The thought didn't stop him from flinching away when the werewolf extended a clawed hand toward him. He stopped trying to move away when he saw the amount of hurt in the creature's eyes.

"A..." The wolf instantly snapped its mouth shut, as if surprised by the sound of its rough voice. It shook off its surprise and tried again. "A... Ar... thur..."

Arthur's eyes widened in fear. He staggered away from the wolf. Who wouldn't be scared if something you just saw in the woods knew your name?

Sky blue eyes were full of sadness. "Arthur..." it repeated. "It's... m-me..."

His eyebrows stitched together. It knew him? Emerald eyes trailed along its strange body. The fur was a dark, golden blonde color. It was wearing tattered clothes. Beside its clawed hind legs, he saw a pair of cracked glasses that were all too familiar. Wide green eyes met blue once more. He almost didn't recognize those eyes because they lacked their usual cheerfulness.

"Alfred...?" It barely came out as a whisper. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "A-Alfred, is that y-you?"

Arthur's heart felt like stopping when it whimpered a small broken "yes". It- _Alfred_ -let go of the tree he was leaning onto and took a clumsy step forward.

"Alfred..." Arthur said quietly. "What _happened _to you?"

"I... I don't know, A-Arthur!" Tears were welling up in the werewolf's eyes. "I don't kn-know..."

Arthur felt guilty now. He cautiously approached Alfred and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry, love." He reached up with the other hand to wipe the tears away. When more tears rolled down Alfred's furry face, Arthur pulled him into a hug. He could feel the other sobbing into his shoulder. "Shush, Alfred, everything... everything will be okay," he said despite the tears in his own eyes.

Alfred stayed in Arthur's arms for a while. When he was nearly calm, his ears perked up suddenly. He jerked away and whipped his head in the direction of the village.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"They're looking for me," Alfred answered sadly. "Mattie and Francis and everyone must have noticed that I'm not in bed."

"They must be worried."

"They can't see me like this though!" Alfred desperately looked around, trying to think of a good place to hide in a forest full of villagers.

Arthur grabbed his paw and started pulling him along. Alfred nearly tripped over his newly changed legs. They keep running until Alfred was sure he couldn't hear his friends anymore.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"To my house," Arthur answered.

* * *

Alfred had never entered Arthur's house before. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time _anyone _had ever visited Arthur's house.

It was a nice and homey cabin. In a corner was a small bed and in another was a fireplace. There was a table full of herbs, books, and bottles.

"You can hide in here for now, Alfred."

He timidly entered the other man's home, claws quietly scratching the wooden floors. If these were different circumstances, he would enjoy seeing Arthur's house, but now...

Alfred approached the sheet covered object, his curiosity getting the better of him. It was as tall as he was. A corner of whatever it was stayed exposed enough for him to see light reflect off of it. With a clawed hand, he pulled the sheet down.

"Alfred! Wait! That's the mi-"

It was too late. The sheet slipped of the object and onto the floor. Alfred at last saw his reflection after the transformation. He almost let out a scream, instead, he let out a yelp of fear. He scrambled away from the mirror and slammed into the table full of bottles.

His hands flew to cover his face. He looked terrifying, like a monster. It was no wonder Arthur was scared of him.

"Alfred!" Arthur ran up to him. He tried to pry Alfred's hands away from his face, but they were much stronger than he was. "Alfred! Calm down! Please! I-It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?!" Alfred snarled. With his rougher voice, he came out sounding like more of an animal than a human.

"You, er, you still look somewhat like yourself!"

Alfred gave him a glare. A glare that asked Arthur if he seriously believed what he was saying. He was growling at him.

"It's alright, you're just... Not used to it yet."

"Not used to it...?" Alfred dropped his hands. His eyes were full of desperation and sadness. "You mean I'm stuck like this forever?!"

"No no! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Just... _stop it_!"

Alfred shoved Arthur away. Arthur stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Their eyes widened when they noticed a small tear in Arthur's shirt. And blood where Alfred had pushed him.

"Oh god... I'm sorry, Arthur. I-"

Arthur got up and crossed the room. He grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and shook him. "Calm down! I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" Arthur let go of Alfred and sighed. "Look, I know you're not going to be like this forever. It's only going to happen occasionally. If you want," he gestured to the books on the table, "I could try to find a cure."

Alfred suddenly pulled Arthur into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Arthur!"

"Ah! Alfred! Stop! I need to _breathe_! Let go!"

**I dunno. Best I could do as a one-shot.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
